Europe Bound
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Leland takes Karen to Europe while the boy's go to camp at the lake with Luke,Lorelai, and thier kid's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon Leland walks into the bedroom and wraps his arms around Karen from behind ''hey sweetie.'' he says and kisses her cheek

''Hi Stud!'' she says happily

''you getting excited about Europe?'' he asks her

''yea I really am!'' she tells him happily

''good okay I'll be right back sweetie I'm going to go and check on the boy's hopefully they are almost done packing for camp up at the lake house so they are ready to go when Luke,Lorelai and the kid's get here.'' he tells her

''okay sweetie.'' she tells him

Leland lets go of her goes to the boy's room.

''hey guy's you almost ready to go when Uncle Luke and Aunt Lorelai get here?'' he asks them

''yea!'' Jared says

''yea.'' little Max says

''are you boy's excited for camp and the lake with your cousin's this summer?'' Leland asks them

''yea dad.'' Jared says

Max just nods

''good okay finish packing I'll be with mom in the bedroom.'' he tells them and leaves thier room and goes back to see Karen.

Leland sits on the bed and karen looks up from packing and runs over.

Leland laughs

Karen straddles his lap facing him.

''oooo I'm so happy!'' she squeals to him kissing him deeply then pulls away

''I can't wait to go to Italy it's going to be so much fun!'' she tells him

''I know!'' he says

Karen goes back to kissing him again.

Leland pulls away

''mmm sweetie wait.'' he tells her

''mmm what baby?'' she asks him

''we can't not here not now not with the boy's still in the house tonight I promise.'' he tells her

''okay okay okay.'' she says and gets up from his lap and goes back to packing

''what time is our flight in the morning?'' Karen asks him

''um 6:30am I think.'' Leland tells her

''okay then we should set the alarm for 4am?'' she asks him

''yea probably.'' he says

''okay.'' she says


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little while later they hear a car pull up

''I think Lorelai and Luke are here.'' Leland says

Karen checks out the window ''yup come on lets go downstairs.'' she tells him and takes him downstairs and opens the door

''hey Lorelai.'' Karen says

''hey guy's it's good to see ya your looking well.'' she tells him

''yea you too you always look good.'' they tell her

''aww thanks I've been trying to eat better lately.'' Lorelai tells her

''so are the boys ready to go?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I think.'' Karen tells her

''Jared! Max! Auntie Lorelai is here!'' Karen calls them

''so you guys look soo happy.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea well we're very happy!'' Karen tells her

''you guy's are going to have an amazing time in Europe I know we did even with the kid's.'' Lorelai tells her

''I know I'm so excited to go to Italy and Rome.'' Karen tells her

''yea Rome was amazing it's where I touched the Pope's car.'' Lorelai tells her

Jared and Max come down

''hey guy's!'' Lorelai says and gives them each a hug and kiss on the head

''okay so are you boy's waiting Uncle Luke and the kid's are waiting in the van?'' Lorelai asks and tells them

''yea.'' Jared says with a book in his hand

''yea.'' Max says with his gameboy in his hand

''okay guy's have fun this summer and be good.'' both Karen and Leland tells them and give them hugs and kisses good-bye

''okay so have fun in Europe this summer.'' Lorelai tells them

''thanks we will.'' Karen tells her

''okay bye Kar bye Leland.'' Lorelai says

''bye.'' Karen says and they watch them and Lorelai leave and shut the door.

''race ya upstairs!'' he says

Karen smiles at him and runs towards the starts and starts to go up them.

Leland pulls her down on the steps kissing her.

Karen holds his face kissing him back passionately 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''I love you so much.'' Leland tells her

''love you too.'' she tells him looking in his eyes

''I just want to lay with you here all day.'' she tells him

''shh just relax sweetie.'' he tells her

Karen relaxes against his chest with him rubbing her back and closes her eyes.

''so while we are in Europe lets not think about or talk about the kid's and just focus on us and our marriage.'' he tells her

''shh don't talk just relax and that sounds good.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says and kisses her again

''mmmmm'' she moans into his mouth

''hey.'' she pushes him away gently

''what?'' he asks her

''we should get upstairs and probably get to bed so then when we get there we are good to go and we can just go and not stop when we get there.'' she tells him

''okay sounds good.'' he says

They get up together and go hand in hand upstairs and lay down on the bed when Lorelai,Luke and all the kid's get to the lake house it's dark so they all help unpack the van and bring the stuff into the house and find thier own thing's to do.

''okay hun I'm gonna go to the store and pick some stuff up to make some burgers on the grill for dinner.'' he tells her

''okay sounds good.'' she says

''I'll be back.'' he says and kisses her

''mmm okay.'' she says not wanting him to pull away but lets him go

Luke leaves and goes to the store.

Rory rubs Logan's back hey you okay

''just just tired I think I'm gonna go lay down

''okay well I'm gonna help Mom a bit

''okay sweetie.'' he says and kisses her

''mmm.'' she moans into his mouth and then lets him go lay down and goes to help Lorelai

''hey Mom any need help?'' Rory asks her

''um yea sure hun could you set up the tray tables in the livingroom please?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure.'' Rory says

''ok great thanks.'' Lorelai says

''Mommy!'' one of the little kids yells

''ugh!'' Lorelai groans

''coming hunnie!'' Lorelai says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''Mommy!'' Mitchell screams again

Lorelai comes into the room ''ugh Mitchell what!'' Lorelai says in a stressed tone

''where's my bwankey!'' he demands

''I don't know hunnie did you check in your sleeping bag I think either daddy or I rolled it up and put it in ur sleeping bag your blue one right?'' she asks him

''bwue and rwed.'' he reminds her

''yea blue and red.'' she says and helps him unravel his sleeping bag

Mitchell sees it and gets it out and goes over to the big chair and curls up with it and sucks his thumb.

'okay relax buddy.'' she tells him and kisses his head

''I'll be around in the kitchen I have to go check on the rest of your 5 brothers,6 sisters, and 2 cousins.''Lorelai tells him

Mitchell just sucks his thumb with his eyes closed

Lorelai leaves the room and goes to make sure that everything is set up for dinner and checks on what all the kids are doing.

''hey Mom do we have asprin I don't think Logan is feeling good?'' Rory asks her tells her

''aww hun ya there should be some in the emergency kit,my bathroom, or my purse.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay thanks.'' Rory says and gets some for Logan along with a glass of water and goes to thier bedroom and closes the door

Rory goes over to the bed ''hey babe wake up.'' she tells him

''mm what sweetie?'' he asks her

''here sit up and take these.'' she tells him

Logan wakes up and takes them from her ''thanks Mom.'' he says and smiles and swallows them with some water

''you okay?'' she asks him

''yea just a headache.'' he tells her

''aww babe.'' she strokes his head 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luke comes back with all the stuff to make hamburgers and hotdogs.

''hey they getting hungry?'' he asks her

''yea I think they are and Michell is ready to go to sleep so could you try and cook fast?'' Lorelai asks him

''I'll try.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

Luke goes outside and starts to grill.

Lorelai goes into the boy's bunk house.

Aiden,Connor,Hunter,Jared,Lucas,Matthew,and Max you guy's all ready to eat soon?'' she asks them seeing them setting up and some playing video games on thier game stations

''yea.'' they all say

''okay.''Lorelai says and goes over to the girls bunk house and opens the door

Alexis,Hanna,Joanna,Kaitlyn,and Mia you girls all ready to eat soon?'' Lorelai sks them seeing the older girls helping the younger girls make thier bunk beds

''yea!'' they all say

''okay.'' Lorelai says and goes back into the house and gets some stuff for dinner ready

in the middle of the night Leland wakes up and sits up and sees the light on over at the desk and sees his wife sitting there.

''what are you doing it's like the middle of the night?'' he asks her

''oh hi hunnie sorry I didn't mean to wake ya.'' she says

Leland gets up and comes over ''what are you doing?'' he asks her

''oh I'm going through my Rome book picking out and writting down thing's I want to see while we are on this trip.'' she tells him

''don't worry I will try and get as much in as I can while we are here.'' he tells her

''Rome is huge we won't even be able to get half of my list done this trip.'' she tells him

''well we'll just have to book another trip and do it again now time for bed you can finish your list on the plane you've got a whole almost 10 hours to ready about it.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and turns off the light and goes back to bed with Leland 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the morning Leland and Karen wake up and get showered and dressed and read to leave for Europe and get all thier pieces of luggage downstairs by the front door and Leland calls a van cab to come and pick them up and take them to the the van they are talking quitely.

''so hunnie what's on that list of your's that you want to see and do?'' he asks her

''a ton of thing's.'' she tells him

''like?'' he asks her

'' Colosseum Trevy Fountain leaning tower of Pisa City Spanish Steps 's Sistine Chapel .Peter's Basicilia of David of Pompeii walk/hike -jewelry store bridge.'' she lists them all out for him

''oh wow that sure is a lot you have really given this trip a lot of thought.'' he says

''yes I have. I'm excited!'' she ells him

''that's great hunnie!'' he says

''yea it is.'' she says

''well I will try and make all of that happen so we can see as much of it as possible but we may need to stop and slow down for a few days that is a lot of walking and we are going to be sore.'' he tells her

''no way you slow down you die!'' she tells him

Leland laughs okay okay no stopping.'' he jokes

Karen smiles and kisses him and holds his hand with her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes and relaxes for a bit on the way to the airport.

Later that morning back at camp Hunter is the first one to wake up and cmes inside the house.

''hey Mom good morning!'' he says

''morning hunnie coffee?'' she asks him

''yes please.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and hands him a cup

''thanks so Mom can Connor and I take the boat out today?'' he asks her

''oh hunnie I don't know maybe we'll see you can take the wave runner's out but I'll think about the boat since we do have the little kid's with us this time.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says in a let down tone

''maybe dad will let you and connor take it for a ride one of the days that the little kid's are are at thier activitie's.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''you want to help me make breakfast?'' she asks him

''sure.'' he says 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''okay then.'' Lorelai says and hands him a tube of cinnamon buns to make while she gets cups of coffee ready for the older kid's and chocolate milk ready for the little kid's

''so are you and dad running the office and and dining hall again this year?'' he asks her

''yes hunnie always.'' she says

''when does camp start?'' he asks her

''next Saturday.'' she tells him

''so what are we gonna do for a week?'' he asks her

''what you always do when you come up here just vedge out and be on vacation until camp starts.'' she tells him

''so are we gonna live here at this camp or at actucally camp?'' he asks her

''my kid's always stay here at this camp and you know that but if you want to move over to camp camp be my guest it's not that far and walking distance.'' she tells him

''okay just checking you never know thing's might change.'' he says

Luke comes down into the kitchen

''hey!'' he says

''agh!'' she says

''what?'' he asks her

''loud.'' she says

''sorry good morning.'' he says and kisses her

''morning hunnie.'' she says

''hey bud.'' Luke says

''hi dad.'' Hunter says

''here set the table for me will ya?'' she asks him and hands him some placemats and dishes with some forks and knives and napkins on the plates.

Luke brings them over to the table and sets it.

''so what else can I do?'' Hunter asks her

''you can pour some orange juice and coffee for everybody and put the little kid's sippy cup's on the table.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''the kid's still waking up?'' Luke asks her

''yea I think so.'' she says 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

''hey dad will you let Connor and I take the boat out Mom already said no.'' Hunter tells him

Luke looks at Lorelai who has a no expression on her face.

''mmm maybe we'll see.'' Luke tells him

''I just get nervous because you guys are just learning how to drive cars and now you're driving boats and I just don't want any accident's to happen or one of the little kids to get hurt.'' she tells him

the kid's start coming in.

''morning kido's ready for breakfast?'' she asks him putting breakfast on the table

they all sit down together to eat.

Mitchell wakes up and comes to the kitchen ''Mommy.'' he whines holding his blankey

''aww hey buddy good morning come here.'' Lorelai tells him

Mitchell come sover and climbs up on her lap and Lorelai kisses his head and spreads his blankey over him and holds him close.

''how'd ya sleep bubby?'' Lorelai asks him rubbing his back

Mitchell whines and hides his face in her chest.

''Mom is Rory coming up to camp this summer?'' Alexis asks her

Lorelai sighs and takes a deep breath'' I don't know baby.'' Lorelai tells

''okay.'' Alexis says forking her food

''you hungry buddy?'' Lorelai asks Mitchell

''nwo!'' he says

''okay I'm sorry relax.'' she tells him

Lauren sighs and takes a deep breath and sticks a piece of her pancake in her mouth.

''you okay sweetie?'' Luke asks her

''yea I'm fine hun.'' she tells him 


End file.
